1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of gaming and, more particularly, wagering games using playing cards or images of playing cards. More specifically, the present invention relates to playing card games and methods of play for a blackjack-type card game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the past 100 years “Blackjack” or “21” has been the most popular casino table game in the United States. A player's objective in blackjack is to obtain a hand of cards having point values totaling as close to 21 as possible, without going over. After initial bets are placed, players are dealt two cards each, typically face up. Numbered cards are counted at the face value, face cards are counted as “10,” and Aces can count as either “1” or “11.”
An Ace and a card counting as “10” dealt as the initial two cards are defined to be a “blackjack,” and unless the dealer is also dealt a blackjack, that player is entitled to an enhanced payout on wagers placed. The play proceeds around the table, with players choosing to draw additional cards (“hit”) to increase their point total or stay with their current cards (“stand”).
The dealer also obtains two cards, but typically only the first card is revealed. After all players have completed play, the dealer turns over the hidden, second card, and then begins play of the hand. Unlike the players, the dealer is required to play according to strict rules determining whether to hit or stand. Should the dealer bust (exceed a point total of “21”), each player who did not bust wins. When the dealer does not bust, the value of each non-busting player hand is compared to the dealer's hand, and the player wins if their point total exceeds that of the Dealer.
The popularity of “Blackjack” or “21” is likely due to a variety of factors, including: not many rules of play; it is based upon skill not just luck; and minimum bets can be small without affecting the odds of winning. It would be desirable to create additional betting excitement for Blackjack players while increasing revenue yield for casinos—yet utilize the present casino Blackjack personnel and floor space, and minimize the complexity of any additional rules of play.